Draco's Tears
by keikopanda102
Summary: Um... Draco Malfoy has a tough time in the sixth book. This is what I think happened. He get's raped, in short. um... gayness warning. sexual content. DracoXVoldemort, DracoXSnape, DracoXHarry. Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to anything. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sits alone in his room. Tears stream down his face. Only moments ago he was in his living room with his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, being told my his aunt Bellatrix that his father was in Azkaban.

Flashback:

He kept a cool outward appearance when told this news. He was a man after all, he should act like one. His father always told him so.

When his mother had begun crying and yelling about how the trip to the ministry was a huge mistake, and how she knew from the start that something terrible was going to happen, Draco comforted her, like a good son should. He was, if nothing else, a good son. He told her that at least his father wasn't dead. It was then that his aunt made an angry comment,

"He will be if the Dark Lord gets a hold of him. It's his fault we failed in the first place!"

Narcissa gasped and Malfoy glared. Bellatrix ignored them and began almost speaking to herself,

"Oh he is so angry! My Lord will punish us all when he arrives, I'm sure of it!"

Narcissa instantly stopped crying. "He- here? _He's coming here!?" _

Draco went pale, paler than he already was. Bellatrix made and ugly, painful face and nodded.

"You should be so lucky as to have to Dark Lord grace your home with his presence. Not many have even met him! You will be gracious host! Do not make me look bad! Draco!" she turns to him, "Don't you have a house elf or something! Tell it to have some tea prepared!"

Draco stood up. "We have no house elf anymore, but I will make the tea myself." he walked out of the room, trying to keep his breathing steady. He made the tea quickly, sloppily. The moment he set it down on the table, there was a bright flash of green light that came from the fireplace. He turned to stare at it, his eyes wide. When Voldemort came out of the flames, it seemed in slow motion to him. First there was his face, slick and snake-like, barely human. Black, flowing robes followed after that.

Voldemort was angry. His nostrils flared as he looked around the room. But when his snake eyes found Draco a small smirk traced his lips. They seemed to petrify Malfoy, though. His mother and aunt got down on their knees in bows to their lord but Draco couldn't move until Bellatrix hissed,

"Draco!"

This shook him out of his stupor and he instantly knelt next to his mother, his heart beating through his chest. He glanced up to see Voldemort looking around the room. After a minute he said in a slick voice that made the hairs on the back of Draco's neck stand up,

"Well, well. It seems Lucius has quite a nice home. Nice things, nice wife, nice son, nice family... It's really a shame he is stuck in Azkaban where there are non of those things. I mean, if I were him, I would really miss fucking such a beautiful wife any time I wanted."

Narcissa whimpered and Draco tensed. Voldemort ignored them and continued,

"Maybe... I should console his dear Narcissa for him, because he cannot."

He made to move toward her and Draco closed his eyes, trying to imagine he was somewhere else. Then, Voldemort stops. He reaches down and pulls Malfoy up by the cuff of his shirt.

"I think I'll comfort his son instead." He muttered, looking at Draco up and down.

Narcissa looks up and shrieks, "NO!"

With a flick of his wand, Voldemort sent her flying across the room. She crashed into the wall but was still conscious as he yelled,

"You foolish, hideous women, why would I want you!? No... I can think of a much better way to punish our dear friend Lucius. Besides, who wouldn't want to screw you're dear little son here? He looks deliciously fuckable right about now."

He lifted Draco's chin then asked,

"Name, boy?"

Malfoy could barely breath as he croaked out, "D- draco!"

"Draco..." Voldemort blew into his ear. Malfoy shivered and nearly collapsed. Then, before he could react, he was bent over the couch and his pants were being ripped down to his knees. He heard a zipper, felt something hot brush his anus then-

"GAAAHH!!!!" he screamed as his virginity was taken by the Dark Lord. He could hear his mothers screams but it sounded very far away.

It hurt terribly. He had never hurt so much in his life. He felt a warmth trickled down his leg and knew it was his blood. Voldemort just laughed as he pounded into him in fast, jolty motions. A hand slithered into Draco's hair and grabbed it forcefully, pulling his head back.

Draco screamed but it seemed to make Voldemort happier. He went faster and the pain intensified. Suddenly a slimy tongue traced his ear and Voldemort whispered,

"You look like you're going into, what, 6th year at Hogwarts?"

Malfoy just yelled louder and gripped the cushions on the couch to make the agony somewhat less. The hand in his hair tightened and Voldemort commanded,

"Answer me boy!"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?" Voldemort asked in a deadly tone.

"Yes, I'm going into 6th year!" he cried as his legs began to burn from being rubbed against the fabric too many times.

"Same age as Potter if I remember correctly... Are you friends with him?"

Tears streamed down Malfoys face as he answered in a beseeching tone,

"No! Please.. I h-hate Potter! Please stop! It hurts!"

Voldemort just cackled and turned to Bellatrix without halting his thrusting and said,

"Bellatrix, go find a camera and record this. We need to show Lucius exactly what his failure costs him."

Draco almost choked on the air when he heard this. It was bad enough his pride was being murdered and his manhood crippled by this atrocity but if his father saw it he was sure he would think he was a complete failure. The pain was beginning to fade to a numb twinge with every thrust but the tears would not stop falling. He tried to make them stop, especially when Voldemort grabbed his chin and made him face the camera saying,

"Look at what a little slut your boy turned out to be Lucius. I hope you're happy there at Azkaban. Best wishes."

The torture of rape continued for only a few minutes after that. Voldemort grunted and Draco whimpered when he felt hot, wet cum fill his ass. He fell to the floor when Voldemort pulled out. He could hear his mothers sobs better now. Draco was only laying on the ground for a few moments before Voldemort said in a sharp tone,

"What are you doing laying there like a wuss!? I'm not going to clean myself."

Draco doesn't know how he makes his body move after that. He figures fear is more powerful than weakness. He doesn't want to be punished more than he already was. He grabbed a cloth from the table nearby and reached for the Dark Lords limp manhood. Voldemort slaps him before he has a chance to wipe it clean and he gets sent flying onto his back.

"Since when are you a muggle!? Clean it like a wizard. The spell is Mundus Tersus."

Draco shakily pulled out his wand and muttered the spell. He then sat, disoriented on the floor until Voldemort gathered his robes and told him to go clean up. He obeyed, silently walking out of the room to the bathroom as Voldemort began talking to his mother and aunt, and, he noticed, a few others who appeared to have been in the room the entire time, watching. His shame intensified tenfold.

He couldn't stand as the water from the shower washed over him. He watched as his blood mixed with the Dark Lord's semen rinsed down the drain. His entire body ached but he knew he could not complain. Some might have even been excited about being fucked by the most powerful and evil wizard of their time. He was not one of these people. He was afraid and embarrassed and he knew that nothing could ever heal this.

After the shower he went to his room, barely hearing the hushed, shocked voices in the other room, a room that would forever remind him of pain. When he got inside his room, and closed the door, the tears began again.

End Flashback.

He liked being alone. He could let his weaknesses take over when he was alone. No one would understand if he tried to show his feelings. Not his parents, not his friends, not anyone. But he understood himself enough to let his feelings go.

Suddenly the door opens. His mother walks in and he must stop himself from crying. She doesn't look at him as she almost whispers,

"H- he wants to *hic* see you..."

He can tell she is trying to steady her voice but her tears are still pouring down her face freely. He nods and as he walks past her, out the door, he embraces her for a fraction of a second. He hears her mutter a quiet,

"Oh Draco..." as she fixes herself and follows him out of the room.

As he walks down the hallway he wipes his face and tries to slick his hair back, acting as though nothing that had happened had any effect on him at all. When he enters his living room he cringes as his eyes fall on the couch. The couch where he was defiled, deflowered, and raped. He straightens himself and looks around.

He sees Bellatrix looking nervous and excited. A few faces of men his father knew but he had never officially met before. One man who stared at him as if he were something to eat. He was big and hairy and had what looked like sharpened teeth and nails. He looked... wolfish. Draco moved on from him and saw, huddling in a corner, Wormtail, whom he had met before, and whom he didn't much care for. And then, standing next to the Dark Lord himself, was his potions master of five years staring at him with an expression of distaste on his face.

Malfoy's heart jerked. He wondered if Snape were one of the people in the room when he was being disgraced. He hadn't been paying attention when he ran out of the room. He almost started crying again thinking that he would have to spend an entire school year with a man who knew how he had been used. He lowers his gaze away from Snape's sharp, judging eyes.

"Draco..." a sick voice mutters playfully. "Come over here, won't you?"

Malfoy obeys, walking over and bowing in front of his Lord.

"Draco," he begins, "Did you enjoy what I did to you earlier?"

Malfoy looks up, fear clear across his face. He know if he says he did not like it he will just be punished, but he doesn't know what will happen if he says he did like it. He swallows.

"Y-yes, my Lord."

Voldemort smirks. "Of course you did. Now, would you like to do something else for the Dark Lord, Draco? Something very, very important?"

Malfoy doesn't look up as he answers, "Anyth- thing, master."

Voldemort is silent for a moment before saying, "I want you to replace your father as a DeathEater."

Draco's head snaps up and he hears his mother and a few others gasp at this announcement. His eyes go wide but he doesn't say anything. Voldemort continues,

"And... I want you to perform a very special task. Yes... very special indeed. And important, as I mentioned before. But, I will not tell you what this mission entails until you agree to get the Dark Mark placed upon you, and swear your loyalty to me."

Malfoy does feel a tiny prick of pride shine through the hatred and fear. He knows this is a great honor. He can't imagine what his friends would think. He is silent for a moment then answers with the only remark he can,

"Yes. I swear loyalty to you, my L-Lord. I am ready for anything you want me to do."

He gulps, hoping the mission isn't to be his sex slave, or worse. Voldemort smiles.

"Very good Draco, very good. Now, please come here so I can bestow my symbol upon your skin." he pats his lap, signaling for Malfoy to climb onto it. Malfoy blushes and shivers but complies. He ends up on his knees, between Voldemorts legs while the Dark Lord himself pulls out his wand and rolls up his sleeve. Malfoy bites his tongue to stop from crying out, he is ready for the pain this time.

That doesn't stop it from hurting. It burns his skin where a tattoo of a snake crawls out of Voldemort's wand and onto his pale flesh. It slithers around a bit then transforms into skull and the snake slides out of the mouth. When it finally settles the pain dulls but there is a throb to add to Malfoy's already tender body. Voldemort slides his hand down Malfoy's face and lifts his chin with a pale, soft hand, whispering,

"Well done, Draco. Now I can tell you your mission." he looks up and says commandingly, "Everyone leave for a while. When I need you again, you will know."

Draco doesn't watch as everyone files out of the room. He doesn't see the frightened glance his mother gives him, nor the jealous one from his aunt. He even misses the pitying glance he gets from Snape. He is to distracted by fear. He is alone with the most powerful, dangerous wizard of his time, of ever, probably. Not to mention he just swore undying devotion to this man, and promised to fulfill his request, no matter what it will be. He is afraid to look into those red slits and confirm his fears. Voldemort purrs,

"You are in a very naughty position right now, do you know that?"

Draco realizes he is in the perfect pose to give head and he blushes, trying to stand up. Voldemort places a hand on his head and pushes him back down saying,

"If you are already there, why not assist me."

It is not a question, Malfoy notices as a bulge appears in the Dark Lord's robes. He whimpers as his trembling hands open the pant and expose the shaft to the air. He twitches as he leans forward and wraps his mouth around the pulsating length. He feels a warm depression sink into his stomach. He hates himself. But he is a coward, he will let the stronger use him as they wish, that is how he is, he's learned to live with it. He is a slytherin.

He closes his eyes and swallows the huge dick more, sucking as hard as he can. The Dark Lord groans,

"No teeth Draco, remember."

Malfoy answers by sliding his tongue from the base to tip, tasting the raw power and thinking about how, not long ago, this was inside of him. For some sick reason that doesn't disgust him. It makes him lick faster and suck harder.

Voldemort's hand slides into his hair once again and he says in a light voice,

"So you hate Harry Potter, huh?"

Draco coughs when his enemy is mentioned. The hand in his hair tightens it's grip as a warning not to lose focus. Voldemort continues,

"That's something we have in common, you and I. Harry, Harry, Harry. He is a special one, isn't he? The 'Boy Who Lived'..." His voice sounds angry and Draco hopes he does not attack him at random, he concentrates on his work, pleasing his master.

"How I would like to fuck him. *sigh* You were a nice replacement but there is nothing like the real thing. Rape him and kill him, doesn't that sound nice?"

_So I was a replacement for Potter? _Malfoy thinks as he hums like had been done to him before when he was getting a blowjob. For some reason this bothers him the most. The Dark Lord even wants to fuck Potter? It seemed like everyone loved Potter. Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that! He hated the stupid, cocky griffindor with his messy hair, thin body, and ugly glasses that hid pretty green eyes behind them.

Suddenly, for some reason Malfoy does not understand, he feels himself get a little hard. Not very, but slightly. It shocks him so much he doesn't notice that he'd stopped sucking. Voldemort doesn't bother telling him to get to it, he just pushes Draco's head so he is deep throating him. Malfoy tries to stop himself from gagging as the tip strike the back of his throat. It makes his small erection go away and he doesn't think of it anymore.

Voldemort mouth-fucks him until he shoots his warm cum into him for the second time, in the second place that night.

"Swallow it." he commands. Draco obeys and cringes when the sticky liquid slides down his throat slowly. He wipes away the little bits of cum that splattered across his face and sits back on the floor, trying to remember why he was even alone with the Dark Lord in the first place. Voldemort reminds him by saying,

"I hope you are as good at your mission as you are at that."

Malfoy sits up a bit straighter and begins feeling a little nervous. Just being in Voldemorts presence gives him the shivers but he puts on a calm face as his Lord begins,

"Your job... is for you to murder Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster."

Malfoy's heart almost stops. He doesn't understand how he could possibly accomplish such a task. His fear must show on his face and it seems to amuse Voldemort who laughs and says,

"I'm sure you will figure it out. If you do not accomplish this small task... I'm afraid I may just have no more use for you, and will have to kill you."

Malfoy's eyes widen as he stare at a perfectly calm Voldemort. He has trouble breathing as Voldemort waves his hand and says,

"You may go. I really do hope you come up with a good plan."

Draco stumbles towards the door. As he opens it Voldemort says in a light voice,

"Oh, and Draco... give my regards to Harry won't you?"

Malfoy shivers as he walks out of the door and stumble to his room, the tears bursting through before he can even slam the door shut.

__________________________________________________

**I feel like a horrible, dirty, wretched person. And I hate myself. But still... this story is gonna be good, I can tell.**

**Please review and tell me it was worth my soul to write this story? And I'll update sooner!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy was already feeling the stress from the mission he was assigned. He spent the rest of the summer in his room entirely. He only came out at dinnertime and whenever he was summoned.

The Dark Lord enjoyed reminding Malfoy about what would happen if he failed. He also loved to mention Harry in conversation or during sex and watch Draco's reactions. He said they were entertaining. He especially liked Malfoy's response when he had walked in on Voldemort screwing an ecstatic looking man in the dining room. The surprise was clear on Draco's face but inside he knew that he shouldn't have been shocked in the slightest. From he very beginning he knew he was being used. The Dark Lord didn't really care about anyone, and people like his aunt Bellatrix who fooled themselves in thinking they were special were idiotic and disturbed.

Snape was also coming around more often than he liked. He was always offering to help Malfoy with his mission. Draco didn't like the look in his potions master's eyes these days. The way he stared at him when he was being defiled by their master was creepy. He always seemed to be nearby when they were doing it.

Needless to say, Draco was feeling a little better when summer was coming to an end. Especially after he came up with the idea about the disappearing cabinets. He was looking forward to going to Diagon Alley and checking in at Borgin and Burkes but something happened to put a damper on his day.

He ran into Harry Potter. Of course he was with his 'friends'. Malfoy acted just like he always had around him but he couldn't stop himself from hating Potter even more now.

It hurt to know that the Dark Lord, the one he serves without question, was simply using him as a replacement for everyones precious Harry Potter.

He was in a foul mood when he got away from his mother, who had begun to get annoyingly protective every time they left the house, and made his way to the dark objects shop in Knockturn alley. His mood got worse when he realized just how much work would have to be done on the opposite cabinet to get them running. This thought almost made him break out in tears in the middle of the street. His masters face flashes across his mind and he whimpers as if he can feel the presence of evil.

When it is time for him to pack his trunk and board the Hogwarts Express he feels better. The Dark Lord had not visited in the weeks coming up to school. Neither had Snape. The only thing that worried Malfoy now was fixing the cabinet. He knows he must focus all of his attention on that task but seeing his friends and girlfriend distract him.

The, of course, Harry Potter has to go and eavesdrop on his conversation. Luckily, Draco got his revenge this time. A broken nose didn't make anyone look very fuckable. His smirk was as wide as ever as he walked into a Harry-free great hall for the sorting and feast.

When Harry walked in, in the middle of dinner with Snape in tow, he frowned. He wondered if Snape was the one who fixed the broken nose he had given him. Malfoy didn't eat much dinner, he never did these days. He kept a trained eye on Harry at all times though the famous Potter didn't seem to notice at all. He was more intrigued by the news that Snape wouldn't be teaching potions anymore and was moving on to his long sought after position of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Malfoy couldn't care less who had what job. He was itching to get to the Room of Requirement as soon as possible and begin work on the cabinet.

As soon as dinner was finished he dragged Crab and Goyle to the Room and told them his plan. They were loyal in their reaction to this news. They were impressed he had come up with the idea.

"What if you're coming out and someone's standing there?" Goyle asks.

Malfoy thinks on this for a moment before muttering, "You two will stand guard. If someone comes, you'll make a signal or something and I'll know not to come out for a while."

They nod in unison. Malfoy smirks. He is glad to be in charge of someone at least. He has these two who would do anything he says, all he has to do is flash his dark mark and they droll over his power and influence.

_If only I had any... _he thinks unhappily as he walks into the Slytherin common room. Pansy Parkinson rushes up to him happily and throws herself on him. He sulks and sits down on the leather couch. She places herself in his lap.

At first him, Crab, Goyle, Pansy and Zabini discuss the feast and the foolish people at the school but the conversation soon drifts off to the hero of all Slytherin.

"So..." Zabini asks, his eyes blazing with curiosity, "Did you meet him?"

Draco's eyes narrow and slide over to him. He nods, his breath caught in his throat. Pansy gasps and Goyle chokes on his chocolate milk. Zabini asks in a hushed voice,

"What is he like?"

Visions of his summer race through his head. His screams muffled by months old memories. The thing he remembers the most vividly though, is the feel of cold hands combing through his hair. He shivers suddenly and pushes Pansy off of his lap. Without another word he stands up and walks to his bed, where he tries to sleep but has fitful nightmares that end in him waking up covered in sweat and a strong feeling of disgrace.

On the second week of school he comes up the idea of using the polyjuice potion dear Professor Slughorn had been so kind to cook up to transform Crab and Goyle so they would look less suspicious standing guard. They didn't like it but new better than to complain. Then the next morning, he gets a letter. On the front it says, in his fathers handwriting,

_Only read this when you are alone._

He quickly gets up from the breakfast table and rushes to the bathroom. He slams the the stall door and sits down on the first seat carefully. He opens the letter and reads;

_Dear Son,_

_I am so sorry._

_This is entirely my fault. I saw the video. Bellatrix was kind enough to pay me a visit and forced me to watch the entire thing. She said she had been commanded by _him _to do it but I think she really enjoyed it. Draco, I'm sorry you have been cursed to follow my path. I would say you should be proud but it seems prison has changed my views on life a little. I miss you and your mother more than anything. I should have swallowed my pride long ago. I heard you have a special mission, but Bella wouldn't tell me what it is. She thinks you're going to fail. You won't. I know it. _

_You should think about studying Occlumency. It may come in handy... in the future. _

_Good luck, Son. I love you. I'm sorry._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

By the time Malfoy read his fathers name, he was weeping with all the emotions he had kept inside since he got to Hogwart. How he wanted to scream every time he saw Harry Potter's face. How he wanted to run away and never look back whenever Snape glanced at him, or offered him help. How he wanted to die when he thought of how he would never be able to fix the cabinets by the time school ended. He cried and cried for hours, skipping his first two periods, and reading and rereading his fathers letter. It didn't even sound like his dad. He never knew jail could change people so much.

The letter also made him determined. He was going to fix the cabinet. If not for the Dark Lord, for his father.

He spent all his time trying desperately to fix the cabinet. There were times he didn't think he could do. He cried while trying to think of a different way to kill Dumbledore. At these times he ended up making mistakes.

First he almost got Katie Bell killed. Not that he felt bad about it, but it was as slip up and it didn't go unnoticed by Snape. Also, it seemed like Harry was keeping a closer eye on him after that. Dumbledore didn't do anything though, so he thought he was in the clear.

The second mistake was when he had poisoned Ron Weasley. He was especially angry about this failure. It was all because the fat bastard Slughorn had been to greedy to actually give the damn bottle of wine to Dumbledore.

Then the fact that Weasley hadn't even died because of it sent him into a frenzy where he smashed several lamps in the Room of Requirement. When he found out that it was actually Harry Potter who had thought of the bezeor that saved Weasley he had almost lost it right in the middle of the great hall. He went to the bathroom and began crying, like he did very often. This time, he met someone in the bathroom.

A girl ghost. She was kind to him. She told him her name was Moaning Mertle and was very compassionate. He broke down and told her everything. She listened intently even though he was fairly sure she couldn't completely understand him through his tears and choked sobs. He spent a lot of his time with her and the rest mostly in the Room of Requirement.

One night he was almost passed out on the couch in the slytherin common room. Pansy gives him a sad look as she says,

"Malfoy... you've gotten a lot thinner this year. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'v got a lot on my mind Pansy! Just shut up!" he snaps as he stands up and walks to the Room of Requirement for lack of anywhere better to go.

He is angrier today than usual. Slughorn was having his little favorites party and he wasn't even close to being invited. He was sick and tired of everyone glancing over him and moving straight onto Harry. It seemed like that was all anyone ever did these days.

He is about to go into the door he had summoned to the Room of Requirement but he hers someone coming. Before he can hide Argus Filch catches him and says with a smile crawling over his face,

"Now where we're we going little student out of bed?"

Draco glares. "Can't you let me go? We were both on Umbrige's squad last year?"

Filch sneers. "She's not here now is she? Now tell me what you were up to or I think I'll have to report you to your head of house. That'd be Severus wouldn't it?"

Malfoy's eyes widen and he shivers. He doesn't feel like dealing with Snape tonight. He quickly thinks up a story.

"I was invited to that party tonight! I was on my way there!"

Filch stares at him then mutters, "I think yer lying, boy. Let's go ask Professor Slughorn himself if you were invited."

_Crap..._ Malfoy thinks as he is dragged toward the potions masters room. He hears music and laughter coming from the open door as Filch throws him unceremoniously into the room. He glares as half the room turns and stares at him.

He notices Harry and Snape standing oddly close to each other and Harry looking uncomfortable. But when the famous boy turns and sees Malfoy he just looks curious. Snape on the other hand looks furious.

When Slughorn dismisses him Snape steps forward to reprimand him and return him to his dormitories. Malfoy scowls, knowing his professor has other ideas. He is right, the second they are alone Snape pushes Malfoy up against the wall and snarls,

"What were you doing?"

Malfoy glares and doesn't respond. Snape's eye narrow and he acts cooler saying,

"I can help you if you'll let me."

"I don't need your help!" Malfoy spits, trying to push Snape off. Snape scowls and grabs Malfoy's wrist pulling him down the deserted hallway. Malfoy struggles to get free of his grip but fails as his teacher is quite a bit stronger. They reach his office and Snape throws Malfoy inside the dark room.

Snape walks towards him and he backs into the desk. Snape leans over him and stares at him with hungry, charcoal eyes.

"Why do you insist on making me the enemy, Draco?" he asks as he places his arms on either side of Malfoy's hips, trapping him against the desk.

"You could be! You spend all your time around Professor Dumbledore. Who knows what you could really be planning. Aunt Bella doesn't trust you either." Malfoy growls.

Snape scowls. "The Dark Lord trusts me. That's all I need to tell a little brat like you." He stops and smirks. "You have to listen to our Lord, don't you? What happens when you don't?"

Malfoy shivers as Snape's warm breath hits his ear as he mutters into it. His words create a fire in Malfoy and he feels heat rise in his cheeks.

"Tell me, Draco, do you enjoy being the Dark Lord's plaything? Does it _excite _you?" Snape slides a hand down Malfoy's arm and chest. He rubs Malfoy's member through his pants and the younger gasps. Snape's smirk grows when Malfoy gets erect under his touch.

"Stop... please..." Malfoy whimpers.

"Are you begging, Draco? How cowardly and weak, what would our Lord say? What would your father say? You're probably less useful than Potter. At least he's cute." Snape says as he unzips Malfoy's pants and grabs his length.

"No!" Malfoy cries. "D-don't compare me to him! Stop this! Stop now!"

Snape pulls his shirt off and pushes him back so he falls onto the desk. Snape mutters cruelly as he rips Malfoy's pants off and tosses them to the floor.

"Why would you not want to be compared to Potter? He's got everything hasn't he? Everyone wants a piece of 'the boy who lived,' even the Dark Lord. Indeed, I wouldn't mind seeing his face when it was contorted in pleasure like yours is at the moment. I don't much care for his body, too much like his blasted fathers but... his eyes are rather enthralling at times."

Snape continues stroking Malfoy until the boy is almost foaming at the mouth then he groans and unsheathes his own throbbing length. He lifts his pale, thin legs over his shoulders and Draco feels his member poking at his opening. He shudders in anticipation. Before pushing inside Snape says breathily,

"You don't think the Dark Lord will be too upset if I borrow his little Potter replacement, do you?"

He smirks and is about to slide in when he spots a bottle of clear, slippery potion. He squeezes it onto his length for lubrication then slams his rock hard member into a writhing Draco.

"Aaah!!!" Malfoy yells when the pain that he hadn't felt in a few months gets brought again to the surface. He can't believe his teacher would do this to him.

He had always looked up to Professor Snape. When had this man started lusting after his body?

_No... _Malfoy thinks. _Not my body. Potter's body. I'm the replacement. The Potter replacement. That's all I'm good for._

A pen is digging into Malfoy's back as he is slammed down onto the desk repeatedly. He cries out with every thrust because he is sure no one will come. It hurts again, he had thought he would get used to it but this new man was making him feel it all over again, the pain. He'd forgotten about the pleasure he was feeling moment's ago entirely until Snape brushes along a sweet place inside him.

"Unnn! G- g- good! Th- that felt good!" he yells.

He thinks Snape didn't hear him but the man's length continued to pound on his prostate and send electric shocks through the youth's body.

"Uaaaah! Pr- professor!" He yells.

Snape's thrusting speeds up suddenly and then he seems to shake. Malfoy feels his ass getting pumped full of cum and he bites his lip to stop screaming in protest.

After he is done Snape shakily pulls out, leaving Draco painfully turned on and laying, sweat drenched on his desk. Snape stumbles over to a chair and collapses into it. Draco cringes as he sits up. He doesn't hear when his teacher mutters the first time,

"Get out..."

"Professor.."

"GET OUT!" he screams and Draco is forced to grab his robes and run out of the office. Before he exits the room he notices a faint look of regret on his teachers face. He figures he's upset because he didn't find out what Draco had been planning and didn't help like he was told to.

He runs to the bathroom, not wanting to risk getting caught near the Room of Requirement. He crashes to the floor the moment he enters the restrooms. His tears flow and the sounds of his sobbing echos off the walls. He hopes dearly no one will come looking.

He gets lucky. Only Moaning Mertle shows up. When she sees him, naked and crying she becomes furious.

"Do you want me to haunt them? I can haunt whoever did this to you and make their life a living hell! Let me help you get revenge somehow, please!"

He manages a small smiles that instantly turns into grimace. He still cannot believe the man he trusted as his teacher for so many years would rape him that exact same way Voldemort did. He supposes Snape was the Dark Lord's closest companion and he learned from his master.

What he was most upset about though, was having been used as a Harry Potter replacement for the second time. It seemed his life was getting increasingly full of Potter. He hated it just like he hated the boy himself. Just the thought of his face made his blood boil in a very unorthodox way. He didn't really know what to think of it so he just brushed it off as anger and loathing.

He suddenly feels a little bit of cum leak out his hole and he cringes, thinking, _I'd better go take a bath..._

____________________________________________________

**I'm going to hell, aren't I? Yes... the answer is yes...**

**Review, maybe it'll save my soul.**

**KeikoPanda102**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy makes sure to be extra quiet as he walks though the hallways of Hogwarts this late at night. He jumps at every sound and almost screamed when the staircase he was climbing suddenly changed directions and made him take an entirely different route to get to his destination, the prefects bathroom. He hadn't been acting much like a prefect all year but that didn't mean he wasn't going to take full advantage of his status.

He finally comes to the entrance of the bathroom and steps inside, completely expecting it to be deserted. He thought it was very late and that no one would be bathing at this hour.

He hears a splash and looks up to see someone stepping out of the water only about 7 feet away from where he is standing. The boy is facing the opposite direction but Draco instantly knows who it is.

Harry Potter turns around to face a shocked, anxious, and _blushing _Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy watches Harry tense up and glance around for his wand with his peripherals while at the same time not letting his eyes leave Malfoy. Malfoy cannot move. He just gapes at the nude boy standing in front of him. Beginning from his toes he traces every curve of Harry skin until he reaches his face where he realizes that those deep green eyes are staring at him in confusion and anticipation. Harry's voice sounds far away in the distance as he asks,

"What are you doing here?"

It takes Malfoy a moment to remember where he is and who the boy standing in front of him is. His enemy. His archenemy who at every turn tried to outdo him. Not to mention the reason he was raped by two different people. He was staring at the boy he was replacing. His wide eyes narrow in a glare as he asks shrewdly,

"What am _I _doing here? I'm a prefect! What are _you_ doing here!?"

Harry scowls and reaches for a towel as he says, "I'm quidditch captain. I get the same perks as prefects."

"Why are you here so late then, huh? Trying to sneak something, Potter?"

"No." Harry answers flatly, adding a glare for good measure. "I'm about to leave then you can have it all to yourself, Malfoy."

"I wouldn't even want to bathe in the same water you did. I might catch something." Malfoy replies, the insults coming as naturally as ever, even though he couldn't understand why his heart was beating so fast and his pants were tighter than they should be.

"Whatever." Harry says back as he throws on a shirt having put his pants on moments before. "I don't care what you do. But I think you need a bath, looks like you've been crying."

Malfoy's eyes go wide but before he can pull his wand out to punish his enemy for noticing his weakness Harry opens the door and exits without another word.

Malfoy's breathing is heavy. The thick, steam filled air doesn't help. He slowly sits down to try and catch his breath. He feels like he just ran a mile when all he did was exchange spoken blows with Harry Potter.

His mind automatically goes back to only a few minutes ago when Harry had just stepped out of the bath. He feels like that image will be burned into his mind for his entire life.

The water had dripped down his perfectly toned and proportioned body slowly and seemed to make his unblemished skin sparkle. The moonlight that was pouring through the windows had made him seem almost ethereal and unreal. His generously abundant manhood rested again his thigh and sent shivers down Malfoy's spine. When he had turned around he had pierced Malfoy with that deep glare and-

He stops. He was straining his pants and it was making him ache. He breathes purposefully as he reaches down and unzips his pants. He nearly chokes when the cool night air brushes against his bulging cock.

He tries to resists touching it. He can't understand how he could be this hard. He had never been this turned on in his entire life. It was shocking his very system. In the back of his mind there was a nagging voice screaming at him that he knew exactly why he was this turned on but he wouldn't listen to it.

He gulps and reaches down. His fears are confirmed when he only traces the tip with one finger. He arches his back as images of Harry Potter fill his mind. He can't stop anymore.

He wraps his entire hand around his length and pumps it feverishly. With every stroke, an different vision of Harry pops into his mind.

Stroke. The first time they met, in Madame Malkins. He hadn't even known who he was then.

Pump. He had offered to be friends with Harry. He wanted to be friends with the great and famous Harry Potter but... he had been turned down. From then on, they were enemies.

Caress. Harry was flying and somehow doing better than Malfoy even though it was his first time. Malfoy laughed now, remembering the anger he had had back then. How simple it seemed at the beginning.

Fondle. He had dueled Harry in second year and lost, only because the Potter boy had to outdo him again. He spoke to snakes. Malfoy couldn't believe the lousy griffindor was a better slytherin than he was.

Precum leaks out the tip of his erection and works as a lubricant. He massages his length and giggles, remembering the time he had been making fun of Harry and crazy Professor Moody had turned him into a ferret. Harry's laughter had been so cheerful, even if it was directed at him. he figured that was probably the only times he would ever hear Harry Potter's laughter, when it was directed at him. He was ok with that.

On and on it went. Malfoy was rolling on the floor, curled up into a tiny ball, touching himself and thinking about Harry Potter. Suddenly it isn't enough. He wants more. He gets on his knees and, while still sliding his hand up and down his manhood, sticks his fingers in his mouth and sucks on them, moaning at the erotic taste they possess. Once he had moistened them enough he takes them out and reaches around to his backside. He doesn't hesitate and pushes two of his digits inside at once. When he feels them slide inside him and press against his warm walls he closes his eyes and cries out in ecstasy.

Tears run down his face and he starts laughing. He is hysterical. He can't believe or even understand why he is doing what he is doing. All he knows is that he's never felt better in his entire life.

He curls his fingers and pushes them deeper. He strikes that special spot in side him and squeezes his tip at the same time.

"AAAAUGHHH!" He yells.

He opens his eyes and sees a towel. It was the towel Harry had used. He takes his hand off his manhood for one moment so he reach out and pull the towel to him. He continues thrusting his fingers as he buries his face in the damp cloth. He inhales deeply and smells Harry's scent.

"Potter..." He growls meaningfully. Then he realizes that he had never once called Harry by his first name. He smiles and laughs some more as he grasps and fingers himself and calls out,

"HARRY! Oh, Harry yes! fuck me!"

He voice reverberates around the stone walls and the sound of his own shout makes him finger fuck himself faster and pump his shaft harder. He pokes his prostate harshly and screams long and loud as he cums all over his hand and on the towel. He feels the muscles clamp around his fingers then relax and he pulls them out.

Draco Malfoy lays on his side on the marble floor of the prefects bathroom for hours. He is so exhausted. He simply stays there and thinks of everything.

He is surprised when he remembers that he had been raped by Snape earlier that evening. It didn't seem to bother him as much as it had earlier. Now the only thing he worried about was the fact that he was somehow sexually attracted to his worse enemy.

He tries to rationalize. He thinks that it wasn't his fault. He was constantly being reminded of Harry Potter. In his world, Harry Potter was everywhere. He had been raised, hearing that name. Harry Potter was always lurking somewhere in his mind. It had only been a matter of time that he would bring Harry into 'this' aspect of his life. He groans.

It was wrong. He was a man and he was attracted to a man. To top it all off, Harry Potter was the worst possible person he could be attracted to, and he was.

He was just supposed to be a Potter replacement but now... now he was a Potter lover. He winced. Would his life ever be normal now that he realized this? Could he ever feel this good when he wasn't thinking of Potter? He wouldn't even let himself fantasize about Harry _actually _fucking him. He knew it was 100% not possible and completely out of the question.

He sighs. His body aches. His throat is sore from screaming so loud. His mind was ravaged from all his disastrous thoughts he was thinking. He would definitely need to practice his occlumency now that he had something he really needed to keep protected in the back of his mind. A secret, something no one would ever, _ever _know about.

Draco Malfoy smiles. Despite all the terrible things there was one thing he could be happy about. No matter how it had come about, the fact remained:

He had just had the best orgasm of his entire life. He cries tears of happiness, the first time he had cried like it in his life.

__________________________________________________

**The End. **

**Use your imagination to think about the punishment Voldemort gave Draco when he failed to kill Dumbledore because I'm not writing anymore of this filth! I swear!**

**Still... Review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


End file.
